User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Beast God Afla Dilith
Beast God Afla Dilith Skill 'Beast God's Purge (Drains enemies' HP when attacking & large boost in damage dealt during Spark) 'Burst Resonating Chaos (15 combo powerful Fire, Water, Earth and Dark attack on all enemies & increases all allies' BB gauge; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 30 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Endless (33 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies & large boost in Spark damage to all allies; Cost: 29 BC, DC: 66 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Afla Dilith, the fourth of the Fallen Gods and the mock unit obtainable from Trial 006, is the big honking beast with a huge castle on his back. He is also the first Fallen God whose main body contains a mouth. He was implemented in a March update in Brave Frontier Japan and is capable of switching elements in Trial 006. But what about the obtainable Mock version? Let's see where his Endless possibilities take us... Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Afla Dilith's Leader Skill is a Spark-based type of Leader Skill that increases damage by 75% when Sparking. Not many players use this type of Leader Skill due to the fact that you cannot Spark every single hit you deal against enemies. It's virtually impossible. However, this Leader Skill does hold use when using units that have high hit counts along with units with very low hit counts. With high hit counts, you can easily Spark with other units. With low hit counts, you can use the low hit count to your advantage to Spark with high hit count attacks, yielding a much bigger damage output. Another nice bonus is the HP drain effect. You are guaranteed to drain HP from enemies. True, 3-8% might seem low, but in return, you deal a lot of damage yourself. Let's use the number 40,000 for example. 3% of 40,000 is 1200 and 8% of 40,000 is 3200. The heal is actually not that bad. This is combined with the HC you produce in the end too. A healer would not be required if you are using this Leader Skill since you heal at least an average of 2000 or so HP and you produce enough HC to refill your units' HP. This works even better if you have Spark buffers, ATK buffers, ignore-DEF, etc. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Uh... amazing? A 5-elemental attack on all enemies with a 30 BC Drop Check? What is this? And a 5 BC increase in BB gauges? This is amazing! This Brave Burst would happen to be the best out of all of the Four Fallen Gods. You get all of the elements, with the exception of Light, and you have a 5 BC increase in all units' BB gauges. True, 5 BC might seem low, but the damage output and the Drop Check makes up for it. A 280% damage modifier is very good as it is relatively high for a BB like this. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Unbelieveable. This SBB has a multiplier of 660%, which is one of the highest ranking SBB multipliers in the game. On top of that, Afla Dilith's SBB has the highest Spark buff on SBB in the game. There's no need for Elza, Rosetta, and Fei and Fang as you got Afla Dilith's SBB in their place. 90% boost to Spark damage is absolutely phenomenal to tower even Rare Summon units. What is also really amazing is the Drop Check. A Drop Check of 66 BC is insane as this is the HIGHEST Drop Check in the game, only to be tied to Maxwell's SBB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 9/10 Afla Dilith is absolutely deadly as an arena unit. His Drop Checks are very high, which can help with the BB fill for the squad. His damage is insane as he can potentially one-shot the entire opponents' side with just his BB. However, Afla Dilith lacks as a leader. Due to the stupidness in AI, your units may not even Spark at all. Therefore, you won't be benefiting at all with Afla Dilith's Leader Skill. The heal is also useless as you are aiming to defeat your opponent on the 2nd turn and considering you move first, all of your units would be at full HP at the start of the Arena battle. Stats Score: 7/10 Afla Dilith's stats are very well-balanced. However, one disadvantage is that Afla Dilith is only available as a Lord type so there is no way to bend his stats with the type of your liking. His HP is relatively low compared to other units in the metagame since Afla Dilith lacks the Anima typing. Because Afla Dilith is a huge BC generator and Sparking attacker, it is highly advised to give Afla Dilith either the most BC generating ability or Sparking ability as possible. Advised Sphere setups include Heavenly Bud + Batootha and Tera Creator + Ishrion. In terms of typing, my type preference for Afla Dilith is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Afla Dilith is... Anima > Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Afla Dilith has a place in any team. He provides the highest Drop Check on his SBB in the game so his SBB will benefit your entire squad. He is extremely useful in Raid as he can provide the highest Spark buff in the game (limited to SBB only) and the highest Drop Check in the game. With a 66 BC Drop Check, you probably won't even need a BC drop rate buffer as Afla Dilith can produce an immense amount of BC for the squad. One drawback is his low stats compared to other units due to the limitation of Lord typing. Conclusion Total Score: 8.5/10 Have you ever thought of creating a team full of Fallen Gods? That would be an interesting thing to do. Are you excited for Trial 006 to come out in Global? I sure am. Who's your favorite Fallen God? Creator Maxwell Cardes the Malevolent Divine Emperor Zevalhua Beast God Afla Dilith Comment below on what you think of Afla Dilith! Did he give you a hard time in Aldahlia? Have you ever messed up his spelling and pronounciation by calling him Alfa? Are you excited for Trial 007? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Creator Maxwell *Cardes the Malevolent *Zevalhua the Supreme Category:Blog posts